The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Liriope muscari, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘LIRTP’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘LIRTP’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
The Liriope muscari variety ‘LIRTP’ was finally selected in 2005 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales following a selection process carried out from 2002 to 2005 involving approximately 20000 seedlings of Liriope muscari cultivar ‘Big Blue’ (unpatented) production stock. ‘LIRTP’ is a seedling selection from open pollinated Liriope muscari cultivar ‘Big Blue’. ‘LIRTP’ was selected due to its tall plant height with tall inflorescence length combined with narrow leaf width, dense foliage and a purple flower color. ‘LIRTP’ was first propagated asexually by division in the state of New South Wales, Australia and has since been asexually propagated by division and micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘LIRTP’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.
‘LIRTP’ has an upright to semi upright growth habit with a medium shoot density whereas ‘Big Blue’ has a semi upright growth habit with a medium shoot density. ‘LIRTP’ has a tall plant height whereas ‘Big Blue’ has a medium-tall plant height ‘LIRTP’ has a narrow-medium leaf width whereas ‘Big Blue’ has a broad leaf width.
An application for plant breeders' rights for variety ‘LIRTP’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Office, and was first gazetted in 27 March 2006 under Application No. 2006/036.